


Stripe #4

by Tak0yama



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, guinea pigs, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak0yama/pseuds/Tak0yama
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “What happens if I do this?”Tweek and Craig become parents. Of a guinea pig. Pre-FBW.Done with Creek for alfiwanted on Tumblr!To make a request, do so here:https://jewscout.tumblr.com/post/173241373274/50-dialogue-prompts





	Stripe #4

The normally stoic boy was in a great mood. Stripe #3 went missing, and his boyfriend offered to help him get a new guinea pig.

Well, Craig wasn’t implying that the death of Stripe #3 was a good thing, he was absolutely devastated. Tweek had told him it was the most depressed Craig had ever been, it was really making him paranoid, he thought his boyfriend would never be the same. He hadn’t spoken to Craig much before they started dating, so he wasn’t too sure about his reactions to Stripe #1 and Stripe #2’s deaths.

Normally Tweek had to lightly tug Craig along as they held hands, since the black haired boy usually walked slower than the other. Today however, seemed the opposite. If Craig were walking any faster, he would be running. The pet store Craig got his first guinea pig was pretty far away, and he insisted they went back to this one. He thought that there would be more guinea pigs just like the other Stripes if he kept going to the same one. Tweek doubted him, but didn’t want to discourage the other boy.

The bell of the pet store made a light jingle as Tweek pushed the door open, and Craig made a beeline to the guinea pig cages. The blonde boy followed not long behind, he must have been to this store a lot, he thought.

The chullo wearing boy stood up on his toes to look into the male guinea pig cages, his eyes practically sparkling as he eyed each new potential Stripe.

He let out a surprisingly emoted gasp, Tweek raised his eyebrow after twitching in surprise. His boyfriend’s eyes were glued to a specific calico guinea pig.

The blonde boy smiled, this might be the happiest he may have seen the other boy be. He turned around walked over to the counter, going up on his toes to reach the employee working at the moment.

“Argh! Excuse me sir, can we look at the guinea pigs please?” His scratchy voice was heard by Craig, who smiled when he realized Tweek was going out of his way to be more social for him.

Tweek walked back, smiling to the other elementary school student as he stood by his side, waiting for the employee to finish up opening the cage. The man working there then took out a small box and placed the animal inside it, leaving the top open so the kids could see and pet it.

Tweek and Craig each peered into the box. Craig was the first to make a move, gently placing his hand in front of the guinea pig as to not startle it when petting it. He lightly ran his fingers over its fur, scratching it softly. His heart fluttered as he pet the new guinea pig, instantly deciding that was going to be the new Stripe.

Tweek raised his eyebrow. How exactly could Craig be this sweet? Tweek never really assumed that his boyfriend was hiding this side of him, he had just thought he was apathetic towards everything.

“Tweek,” The blonde boy jolted at hearing his name, he was somewhat lost in his own thoughts and forgot about reality.

“Ngh… What?!”

“Do you want to hold him first?” The noirette asked.

Tweek seemed a bit confused by the question. “Huh? Why? Isn’t he gonna be your guinea pig? You should hold him first!”

Craig smiled as his boyfriend finished talking. “No, honey. He’s our guinea pig. We’re buying him together, remember?”

Tweek was a bit taken back by the comment. He peered into the box again, the guinea pig huddled against the corner. He stared at it for a moment before speaking up.

“What happens if I do this?” His tone made him seem worried about hurting the guinea pig.

Craig held onto the edges of the box, and looked down at the animal. “Don’t worry, babe. He isn’t gonna bite you. Just be gentle when you pick him up and hold him close to your body.”

The blonde took a deep breath before reaching his shaky hands inside the box. He lightly took hold of the small animal and it squirmed in his hands a bit. Tweek gasped at this, but the look on Craig’s eyes told him not to worry about it. Tweek laid his palms out so the guinea pig could rest, and held it close to his chest.

Craig gave the twitchy blonde a thumbs up, making him smile. He then moved closer to the other to lightly scratch the animal’s fur. Soon enough, the guinea pig started making chirping noises, and the chullo wearing boy smiled. “He’s totally the one.”


End file.
